<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我亲手定下的娃娃亲？ by Cynthiaflp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782496">我亲手定下的娃娃亲？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthiaflp/pseuds/Cynthiaflp'>Cynthiaflp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthiaflp/pseuds/Cynthiaflp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我亲手定下的娃娃亲？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　黄景瑜出现在我的世界里是高二那年。<br/>　　高二分科，当时还属于走班制，高二学生按照自己的意愿挑选三门自己喜欢的擅长的科目，去完成接下来两年的学业。<br/>　　我跟黄景瑜同一节物理课，见过他的人，都觉得他超级帅，咱们班好多缺课美女从没缺过如此无聊的物理课，当然，还有很多美男？物理老师得好好谢谢他了。</p>
<p>　　想起来还特别搞笑，当初我还会和朋友一起窝在桌边一起议论黄景瑜拽的不行，臭屁的不行，天天绷一张冷漠脸。<br/>　　那时，我怎么也没想过现在的我会跟他在一起啊。</p>
<p>　<br/>　　——<br/>　　</p>
<p>　　“宝贝，想啥呢？想那么出神？”<br/>　　黄景瑜端出他做好的饭菜，径直坐在许魏洲对面。<br/>　　“没想啥，就是想起高中那会儿了。”<br/>　　“豁。想你老公追求你的浪漫小日子了？”<br/>　　黄景瑜面不改色，真不知道许魏洲是怎么接受这臭屁王的。<br/>　　“啧啧啧，那还不是爷太帅，你被我迷的神魂颠倒。”<br/>　　<br/>　　——<br/>　　</p>
<p>　　又是一节物理课，黄景瑜从前门走进来，瞧了许魏洲一眼，就走到他旁边坐下了。<br/>　　“这有人吗？”看着许魏洲诧异的脸，黄景瑜开口问到。<br/>　　“啊，哦，没。”啧啧啧装逼装到我头上来了？<br/>　　坐下来的黄景瑜，整节课就没有听过讲，要么趴着睡觉，要么捣鼓抽屉里的手机，要么，就趴着盯着许魏洲看。<br/>　　“哎~”黄景瑜压低声音叫了叫许魏洲，“交个朋友吗，你还挺好看。”许魏洲看了他一眼，抬头继续听课。</p>
<p>　　黄景瑜坏笑着拉过许魏洲桌上的物理书，留了一串号码在第一页许魏洲三个字正下方。<br/>　　他继续小声说到，“我手机号，会用到的，有事联系我哈。”许魏洲心里五百个大白眼。<br/>　　</p>
<p>　　——<br/>　　</p>
<p>　　“黄景瑜，你说，你咋就不承认你是一见钟情呢？”<br/>　　两个人正在沙发上，许魏洲躺在黄景瑜怀里看着电视，问了一句问过黄景瑜很多遍的问题。“你就是一见钟情吧，上来就夸我长得好看。”<br/>　　“还想呐~”黄景瑜捏捏许魏洲的侧脸，“我没不承认，明明你也一见钟情我。”<br/>　　“谁说的，其实我当初还不怎么喜欢你，觉得你这人就一装逼贩子。”许魏洲仰起头盯着黄景瑜眼睛。<br/>　　黄景瑜笑了笑，把嗑好的花生放进许魏洲嘴里，没再说什么，就继续看电视了。<br/>　　<br/>　　——<br/>　<br/>　　许魏洲上课有个习惯，总喜欢做靠墙第三排。但这天政治课，那个位置有个笔袋。他走过去瞧了两眼，问了问周围的同学“这，有人吗？”<br/>　　“没，这好像是上一个班留在这的。”<br/>　　“哦。这样啊。”许魏洲坐好，拿起笔袋，想着拍张照发个失物招领，却鬼使神差的打开笔袋发现里面有黄景瑜的一寸照。怪不得许魏洲觉得这笔袋熟悉，他见过黄景瑜用的啊。不过，这人还往笔袋里装照片，也太自恋了吧。<br/>　　好吧，就当哥发发善心，积积徳，物归原主吧。<br/>　　回宿舍，许魏洲就翻出物理书，打电话叫黄景瑜出来了。<br/>　　<br/>　　——<br/>　　<br/>　　“不过你也是心大，你就不怕你那些东西不到我手里就丢的吗？”许魏洲眨巴眨巴眼睛，“又是笔袋，又是随身听，还离谱到书包的，你咋那么能~”<br/>　　“那我不得展开攻势哈，你又不理我，只好这样啦，”黄景瑜俯身轻啄一口人额，“再说了，我落东西那么多次，你不也一次不落的带给我，你说，你是不是当时对我就有非分之想了？”<br/>　　“我，我那是，可怜你这个冒失鬼。”许魏洲理亏，必须掰回一程，“那还不是你先留字条诱惑我的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　——<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈喽，又是我，别急着扔，我保证这是最后一次，今天见面，我请你喝奶茶好不好！”许魏洲看着粘在修正带上的便利贴，噗嗤一声笑了出来。<br/>　　“别再忘东西了，你说好这是最后一次的哈。”许魏洲使劲唆了一口被珍珠堵住的吸管，和黄景瑜并肩走在操场上绕圈。“嗯嗯，说是最后一次就肯定最后一次。”<br/>　　许魏洲5天没黄景瑜音讯了，虽然说平时也是这样，但他一点也不期待明天的到来，他怕，怕桌子上，就像那个人答应的那样，没有联系他的借口。紧接着下一天就是两个人同一节课，每次还同一桌，那得多尴尬啊。<br/>　　让许魏洲喜笑颜开的是，第二天桌子上摆了一杯奶茶，他笑嘻嘻的走过去坐下，拿起那张便利贴。<br/>　　“这不是忘的，是给你的。或许今天，还可以见面吗？操场等你哈。”许魏洲嫌弃的表情里使劲往外冒着粉红泡泡，谁去见你哈。<br/>　　<br/>　　——<br/>　　<br/>　　“黄景瑜，谢谢你。”<br/>　　黄景瑜愣了一下，紧接着温柔的笑着望向许魏洲。<br/>　　“谢啥？”<br/>　　“谢谢你主动。不然，我肯定怂的要死。”<br/>　　“宝贝，谢啥，应该的。”<br/>　　“不过你说，是不是一见钟情？”<br/>　　黄景瑜笑着紧紧抱住许魏洲的脑袋，亲了亲那红润的嘴唇。<br/>　　<br/>　　——<br/>　　<br/>　　许魏洲是开心的一路蹦跶到操场的，远远的看见那个傻大个现在主席台一角一下一下踢着墙根，觉得他可爱极了。<br/>　　“嘿！”许魏洲拍了下他的背，蹦到他跟前，“想啥的，看起来紧张兮兮，委屈巴巴的。”<br/>　　看到许魏洲黄景瑜眼睛都亮了，“我，我不是怕你不来嘛~”<br/>　　“我来啦！叫我来有啥事儿啊？”许魏洲歪着脑袋盯着黄景瑜。<br/>　　“许魏洲，我喜欢你，做我男朋友，长大后嫁给我吧。”黄景瑜像是下定了很大的决心，抓起许魏洲的手，紧张的等待回应。<br/>　　许魏洲的心扑通扑通的直跳，感觉马上它就要蹦出来了，脸还烧的不行，喉咙干渴，赶紧咽口水。<br/>　　望着黄景瑜的脸，许魏洲轻轻点点头，又赶紧摇摇头。黄景瑜看的一头雾水。<br/>　　“是，我，娶，你。”许魏洲脸这下红透了，赶忙松开他的手，却始料不及被人拥进了怀里。<br/>　　<br/>　　——<br/>　　<br/>　　两个人大汗淋漓，头靠着头躺在床上稍作休息。<br/>　　黄景瑜把手举向天花板，看到那个银色戒指闪着光。“宝贝，我是一见钟情。不过，不是高二。”<br/>　　“嗯？”许魏洲闷哼一声。<br/>　　<br/>　　——<br/>　　<br/>　　“肯德基幸运用户抽奖公示来啦，026号桌免费赠送两杯冰淇淋，请到柜台凭票领取。”6岁的黄景瑜听到广播女音播报，看到妈妈手里的号码，开心的蹦跶起来“耶！”<br/>　　妈妈拿来那两杯冰淇淋，笑眯眯的问小景瑜，“景瑜有两杯冰淇淋了，另一杯要给谁啊？”妈妈笑着想趁机会教小景瑜分享。<br/>　　小景瑜嘟着小嘴巴，手指打着圈，“我能都自己吃吗？”颤颤巍巍的抬头看向妈咪。妈咪正要开口，就又被打断了。<br/>　　“啊，我知道给谁了！”小景瑜跳下椅子，拿起一杯冰淇淋，走到从厕所出来的小洲面前。“你想吃这个吗，我可以给你哦！”小景瑜自信的露出微笑，望着小可爱洲。<br/>　　“嗯。”小洲轻轻点了点头。<br/>　　“那你要答应我一件事，长大做我老婆好不好啊？”<br/>　　小洲望了望小景瑜的脸，又望了望冰淇淋，轻轻点了点头。<br/>　　就这样，冰淇淋塞到了许魏洲手里，他静静地望着蹦跶来蹦跶去的黄景瑜。<br/>　　“景瑜，你为什么把冰淇淋给小朋友啊？”<br/>　　“因为他是我老婆啊！”妈咪惊讶的笑了起来，“他长得那么好看，答应我做我老婆了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　——<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊~这么说我好像依稀有影响。”许魏洲听完故事惊喜回应到，半起身捏住黄景瑜的脸，“这世界这么小的吗？”<br/>　　“怎么是能说小，就是世界太大，让我到高二才重新遇见你。”许魏洲心里美滋滋的，轻轻摸着黄景瑜的脸。<br/>　　“要不是高二那年，大家分享童年照，我看到你这小破孩长得特别好看，才突然想起来，你可是我丢失十一二年的老婆啊。”<br/>　　“咦~这算我亲手定下的娃娃亲？”许魏洲皮的很，用手指头戳了戳黄景瑜的鼻尖，科科科科科的笑着。<br/>　　<br/>　　黄景瑜翻身附在许魏洲身上，“亲爱的老婆，再来一次吧，你老公我没爽够。”<br/>　　“再来可以，但是，要叫老公~”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>